


Doggo of Fate

by hashtagyourshirt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dog Shelters, F/F, Fluff, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagyourshirt/pseuds/hashtagyourshirt
Summary: Lena meets her soulmate at the local animal shelter.





	Doggo of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt!
> 
> Hi! So, for your supercorp prompts, could you do one where Kara and Lena meet at a dog shelter? Or or of those soul mates ah prompts? I love those, I'm a major sucker for fluff.

Lena was frustrated. She was frustrated by her family’s anti-alien attitudes, frustrated by being ignored for her intelligence and skill when compared to her brother, and most frustrated by the fact that her red string of fate, that pointed skyward in her youth, now left her feeling tangled and lost. She honestly wasn’t sure she would ever find the person, or being the other end of the string belonged to. That would be her luck, wouldn’t it? A Luthor destined to be alone.   
She shook her head, bored at another board meeting (pun intended, she thought with a grin), doodling idly on her notepad. What difference did it make if she listened? She was never going to run the company, not with Lex at the helm next to Lionel. 

The meeting adjourned soon afterwards and Lena made a bee line for the door, avoiding her family’s collective eye contact. She needed to get out of that environment and just do something for herself. She was struck with a sudden thought to go to a animal shelter. “Where on Earth did that thought come from?” Lena whispered to herself.   
It’s not that she wasn’t partial to animals. She was, even if Lillian never allowed her to keep so much as a gold fish. But the thought didn’t seem to originate purely from her. Hanging out at an animal shelter just wasn’t her thing, but she thought she’d run with this spontaneous idea of hers.   
The red string of fate around her left ring finger shook excitedly. 

Lena arrived to the closest shelter she could find: National City ASPCA. She had to admit she was impressed with how well kept the facilities were. She smiled as she roamed the lavish cages (miniature dog apartments, really) stopping to smile at a cute dog here and there. She even let a few of them sniff her hand affectionately. 

Lena was so caught with looking at the adorable animal, that she hadn’t noticed her red string start to vibrate. She crouched down at the fence of a particularly wonderful, bow-legged and squat Staffordshire terrier. Lena’s heart clenched when she saw the dog laying nonchalantly on her bed, both her ears clipped for fighting.   
“Lucy has a great heart,” Lena read to herself from the dog’s profile on the cage. “She is a recuse, brought in by a person who had accidentally hit her with their truck. Lucy may have some health issues at first while her legs heal, but she will warm your heart. She came to us doing a handstand, but still wagging her tail.” 

Lena looked back at Lucy, noticing for the first time both her back legs in casts, but her tail thudding excitedly. 

“She likes you,” a woman said, standing to Lena’s right side. 

“You think so?” Lena questioned with a smile. She turned to meet the eyes of the stranger that was talking to and her mouth fell open. 

Not only was this person the most beautiful woman Lena had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on, but her red string, now vibrating so quickly it looked almost like red electricity, ran from her ring finger directly to this strangers. 

“I do,” Lena’s soulmate replied, a twinkle in her eye. “I”m Kara.” She stuck out her hand, her left hand, to shake Lena’s. 

When Lena brought her hand to meet Kara’s, she felt the world stand still. The second their hands touched, gold and red string erupted delicately, beautifully from their red string of fate and wrapped around them, binding them together. Kara, in awe, pulled her glasses off to better see what was happened between them, around them. With her glasses pushed on her hand, she could see her red string (which was usually blocked by her lead-lined glasses) reaching out and connecting with Lena’s.   
“Wow,” Kara breathed, unable to think of anything to say, completely stricken by Lena. 

Tears filled Lena’s eyes as what she would later call their ‘soulmate storm’ died down, leaving the two woman still gripping each other’s hands. At this, Lucy barked loudly, wagging her tail, effectively bringing them both back to reality.   
“I’m,” Lena cleared her throat, still not letting go of Kara’s hand, “I’m Lena.”

“I can’t wait to know everything about you, Lena,” Kara exhaled, a brilliant smile stretching across her face. 

“Can we start now?” Lena questioned, already dying to kiss Kara’s soft lips, to hear everything there is to know about her, Kara, her soulmate.

Lucy barked loudly again, now balancing on her two front paws, her casted back legs and tail in the air, wagging furiously. 

“I think we need to adopt Lucy first,” Lena laughed, bending down to let Lucy sniff her hand through the fence. Kara bent down next to her, hardly daring to believe that she’d started the day helping at the shelter to end it with her soulmate, her family. 

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this! It was fun to write fluffiness between them. 
> 
> Send me prompts on Tumblr at hashtagyourshirt.


End file.
